Now Is The Same As Then
by BorixJannyxoxo
Summary: Victoria finally gets a day off, and rewatches Vavan videos when she hears something she's never noticed before. VAVAN ONESHOT!


Victoria was sitting at the head of her table. Now she was on the web searching random things to watch and occasionally checking her twitter mentions and replying to a few fans. Victoria didn't get many days off anymore. These past two months have been particularly busy since she was filming a movie in which she is a co-star and filming the pilot to her new show _Eye Candy_ on MTV. She had been exhausted and was glad to be able to unwind for the Thanksgiving holiday.

She had missed being able to just sit on her couch and watch reruns of Nickelodeon shows (one of them being Victorious) with a war, cup of coffee in her hands. She took a sip of her coffee before putting her cup back down on the table and continued typing away on her computer. She's looking at her twitter mention for the fifth time today and smiles seeing her fans tweets. The next one she reads causes her to a little sad. She reads it over and over again because she is silently agreeing with them. "The only thing that i really want right now is a new Vavan picture. :( I miss them. #VavanPride". She lets out a sigh and quickly closes out of twitter to go on YouTube and watch some of their older videos that have been posted on her channel. The first one she clicks on is the one of their dance videos all put in one. She smiled at how carefree they were when they were dancing in front of an airport in a foreign country. The next scene was when they were dancing at Matt's eighteenth birthday party. When she saw Avan move his jacket out of the way to show off his white tank top while puffing out his chest, she remembered the sexy look that was on his face as he stared at her, hungrily but she closed her eyes and moved away from him thinking he was joking.

She looked over to the suggestions bar and found her 7 Secrets special. She quickly clicked on it since Avan had been in a lot of the video. She watched herself as she spoke about the jokes she played at home and on set. "The best practical joke I ever played was when Avan one time had just gotten breakfast and he had a bowl of oatmeal in his hand and you know I was doing my thing and hiding behind a wall. Avan came up the stairs and when he came up to the wall I literally shouted as loud as I could and like shoved myself in his face and the oatmeal just went flying! It was on the ceiling, on the floor, on the walls and i felt so bad because i had no idea that he had it! But i totally wish i had a video camera and recorded that it was priceless."

Vic caught herself smiling at the memory of that morning and was grateful that Avan wasn't too mad at her when she made him drop most of his oatmeal. She continued watching and laughed at how goofy she was being. Then it came to her seventh secret which was that her best friend is actually a guy. She watched herself talk about how close they were, telling the story of how they met, and how he's her weird friend. Then it cut to a scene when her, Avan, and another one of her friends were out for dinner. Avan was looking at her before he spoke, "What other jokes have you played on me?"

She had looked at him and played with her chopstick while repeating the question, "I don't know. What other jokes have I played on you?"

The next thing he said made her move her head forward out of shock. _Wait, what did he say?_ She thought confused that she might have heard him wrong and quickly went back to what he said. Her eyes widened in shock. How could she have not heard him say that?! She was sitting right next to him and she completely missed it! "Other than toying with my emotions."

Her hand instantly shot out to pause the video and looked at the screen in shock. She was more mad at the fact that she has missed hearing him say that after all of the times she's watched it. Without thinking she reached for her iPhone and went to his contact ready to text him. What happened next shocked her. She had absolutely no idea what to say to him. There's no way she could ask him something like that over text! So she decided to go with, "_Hey Av! How's it going? :{)"_

Then she put her phone back down on the table and waited for what felt like an eternity for him to respond. Right when she thought he wasn't going to answer because he was busy, she heard her ringtone go off signifying a text.

_Sir Avan Jogia_

_Hey! It's going good. How are you?_

She smiled, happy that he responded and decided to invite him over and maybe she'll bring it up to him.

_It's going good! I have a day off today and was wondering if maybe you wanted to come over. We haven't hung out in a while and I miss you._

It wasn't a lie, she had missed him significantly but it was hard to see each other with their busy schedules and vacations that they took.

_Sir Avan Jogia_

_Aww well I've missed you too dear. Luckily for us I'm free today as well. :) I'll swing down in a little bit._

Victoria let a broad smile cover her face, happy that she was going to see her best friend again. She hasn't seen him in months but she never thought he'd be coming over to talk about something like this. She mentally prepared herself for an awkward conversation between them but deep down, she was really hoping that he meant her liked her. She ran to her room to apply a dash of makeup to cover up the bags under her eyes after such a lack of sleep. About half an hour later she heard her doorbell and took in a deep breath before she walked out of her room and opened the door revealing a cleanly shaved Avan.

"Avan!" She shouted before wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up while walking into her house before he turned around to close the door.

"Hey to you too." he said adding a chuckle at the end. "So how have you been? How was filming your movie and pilot?" He said with enthusiasm and complete joy for her.

"Filming went really well! I met a lot of amazing actors that are super cool! You would like some of them. I can't wait to introduce them to you one day." Victoria said with a wide smile on her face and Avan smiled as well at her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to hear that. So what do you want to do?" Avan asked before falling back on her couch and she walked over to the other side and sat down.

"Let's just talk.I haven't spoken to you in a while. Tell me about Twisted!" Victoria said with a new gust of energy inside of her as she bounced on her knees like a child who's on a sugar high. "Any spoilers you can give me?" Victoria said adding a cute smile at the end of her sentence.

Avan threw his head back in laughter at her adorableness, "I wish I could tell you something but you're going to have to wait to see just like everybody else Ms. Justice." He then reached over to ruffle her hair which caused her to pout and swat his hand away from her hair.

Avan went on to talk about how different filming Twisted was from filming Victorious, but they both agreed that filming Victorious was one of the most things they've ever had to film. They sat on her couch just simply enjoying being in each other's company, something they haven't been able to do for a very long time.

* * *

Victoria was sitting with her legs under her butt as her and Avan watched TV in silence. Her hands rested on her knees as she bit her lip trying to figure out how to bring up the topic of what he meant. She looked over at the side of his face, "So I was watching some of our old videos today."

Avan turned his head to look at her with a small smile on his face, "Oh really? Which ones did you watch?" Avan said resting his arm on the back of the couch.

"Well first I watched our dancing video," Vic said with a smile on her face that quickly turned into a nervous smile, "but then I watched my Seven Secrets special. You were in a lot of it."

Avan nodded his head then furrowed his eyebrows together, "Yeah now that I think about it, I was in that a lot wasn't I?"

Victoria let out a nervous chuckle and sent him a nervous smile, "Yeah. Uh speaking of that video, is there something you want to tell me?"

Avan looked at her confused and with furrowed eyebrows, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Victoria let out a deep breath and looked down at her hands as she fumbled them, "Well in the video we were talking about how I play practical jokes on set and at home. Then you had asked me what other jokes I've played on you and you said other than toying with my emotions." She looked up at him to find him with wide eyes and his body stiff.

Avan let out a deep breath and turned away from her making it so she could only see the side of his body. He placed his hand on his fore head and rubbed it angrily before angrily muttering, "Shit!"

Victoria hunched down to try and look at him and very gently asked, "Avan, what did you mean?"

Avan sighed and placed his elbows on his knees while shaking his head before he looked back at her, "I meant that," he took a deep sigh, "I wasn't over the fact that we agreed to stay friends even though we both knew we liked each other. I still liked you back then." Avan regretted seeing her wide eyes and tried to recover from what he said to her, "But the past is in the past right? Why should we dwell on it?" He said before looking back at the TV trying to ignore her staring at him.

Victoria was shocked by his confession and couldn't stop and think about the quiet words that left her mouth, asking a daring question, "What about now?"

Avan's head once again snapped in her direction confused, "Huh?"

Victoria let out a deep breath and repeated her question, "What about now?" Avan's face still showed that he was confused so she had to make it a little clearer, "Do you still like me?"

Avan's eyes widened and he once again looked away from her and placed his hand on his forehead rubbing it. He dragged his hand down his face and covered his mouth. He closed his eyes tight before he nodded. Vic's eyes widened and she felt slightly relieved, shooting him a small smile, "Good."

Avan looked at her confused and kind of hurt, "Good? How is it good? I'm ruining our friendship right now." He said with regret filling his voice.

Vic moved her legs out from under her and sat normally before she bit her lip and spoke, "It's good because," Vic then got on all fours and started to crawl over to him slowly. When she was finally close to him she lightly spoke the words, "I like you too." She send him a smile before she leaned in closer and spoke in a breathy tone, "I really really like you." Her eyes met his beautiful brown wide eyes and she kept the eye contact, waiting for him to kiss her. She smiled at him softly before glanced down to his slightly parted lips and quickly redirected them to his eyes. He picked up on her action and lightly cupped her cheek before leaning in to connect their lips. The kiss started off slow and sweet, the both of them relishing in the fact that this is their first real kiss, not a stage kiss. The feelings they were sharing right now were a hundred percent real. She moved her legs so that way she wasn't in a crawling position anymore and placed her hand on his chest. He leaned back bringing her with him and moved his hand down to the back of her thigh, pulling her closer to him. He moved his hand up to her lower back while the other one ran through her hair before grabbing a fistful of it and tugging it, making her release a moan at his actions.

He takes that as his chance to put his tongue inside her mouth and she gasps when she feels his tongue swirl around inside her mouth. She throws one leg over his hip and his hand goes down to the back of her thigh before he digs his nails into it, making her moan at the pleasure. She lightly leaned forward, making him sit properly with him straddling his lap. She places her hands on the back of the couch as his hands travel up and down her body caressing all of her curves. His hands travel to her hips when he feels her press her chest against his briefly and he moaned while digging his nails into her hips. Her hands instantly moved to his hair and her fingers tangled inside of his long locks, taking away her support, making her lean on him.

He let out a low groan at the feeling of his chest pressed against his. He placed his hand on the back of her neck to keep her there as his other hand moved back to her thigh and moved back up her body. He pulled away with a groan and kept his eyes closed trying to regain his breath. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hears both of their panting breaths as her hot breath hits his face. His eyes hungrily met hers making her sigh feeling like a trapped gazelle under his intense gaze. She raised her hand and moved his hair out of his face sending him a small smile before letting out a giggle. He smiled back at her before he leaned back in to kiss her.

He wrapped his arms around her back, but this kiss was cut short when they heard a loud gasp coming from the doorway. Vic pulled away from Avan and looked at the person in shock and jumped off of him. "Mom!" Vic shouted surprised seeing her mom's face. "Look uh this isn't what you think-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me." Serene said before walking up to Victoria with a scowl on her face and Victoria shrunk back from her mother's gaze. Then her mother outstretched her arms toward her, "Vic give me a hug!" Victoria quickly looked at Avan with a smile on her face before she jumped up from the couch and engulfed her mother in a hug with a huge smile on her face. "Oh I just knew you guys would get together at some point!" Serene said letting her go and running out of the room shouting, "Maddie! You owe me twenty dollars! Vavan is now a thing!"

Vic dropped her jaw at her mother before shouting, "Wait! You and Maddie bet on my love life?!"

"Just when it came to Avan!" Maddie shouted back.

* * *

It was now 9 o' clock at night and Victoria was cuddled up into Avan's side with his arm wrapped around her shoulders watching a movie with a blanket spread on both of their laps. Maddie came down the stairs just in time to see Avan lean over and kiss the side of Vic's head. Maddie walked behind the couch and placed her hands on the back. "Why couldn't you guys wait another month to get together? Then mom would've owed me money." Vic just looked at her sister smiling and pushed her away before she placed her hand on Avan's cheek and made him turn his head to kiss her. Avan wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "I am happy for you guys I really am but I'm just going to go upstairs." Maddie said but she figured neither of them cared since they just continued kissing.

As Maddie walked away she shook her head and murmured, "They were lovebirds from the beginning."

**A/N Hello everyone! So I've kinda been on a Vavan high but hey it's not bad at all! :) Anyway today was the best day ever! I've been nominated for Bori Fan Of The Year for the Creative Victorious Awards! Voting starts this week I believe and there will be polls. You can vote on their tumblr which I believe is thecreativevictoriousawards. They also have a twitter which is The_CVAs. And to top off my day VICTORIA JUSTICE FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! I SWEAR I WAS CRYING! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! Next thing I'm doing is updating BTR!**

_**-BorixJannyxoxo**_


End file.
